


Bonding Time

by CoffeeObsessed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time writing Smut, Kissing, M/M, Matt's like 18-19 in this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, condom use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeObsessed/pseuds/CoffeeObsessed
Summary: Matt and Shiro have some alone time. Said alone time leads to them having Sex((This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry its so bad!!))





	Bonding Time

This wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Heck, they’d been together for about 3 years so this was expected now. Only they were still so secretive about it. Every time Shiro started putting his hand on Matt’s thigh and putting it closer and closer to that region, it’d been fairly obvious they were both very turned on. And while Shiro was doing this, Matt moved his body so that Shiro had better access. All completely subtly of course; they couldn’t let anyone know about this. Despite the fact that everyone on this ship know they were dating and had been for a long time.   
But things started to get more heated when Matt and Shiro retreated to the latter’s room and immediately started kissing and their tongues battling for dominance. This was when things got competitive between the two. As much as Matt loved Shiro fucking him, he still loved to try and take control, even if it was just for a little while. But there had been the occasion more recently where Matt was fucking Shiro and they both loved it.   
Matt moaned as Shiro slapped at his ass, breaking their kiss. Then it became clear, Shiro would be the one fucking him today. Not that he minded.   
“Ah- fuck babe you know I love that.” He moaned as Shiro’s lips moved down to his neck and kissed every spot he could. He continued to moan and he felt a smirk for a second. Shiro knew this was one of his sweet spots, he was very sensitive here and Shiro loved to abuse this knowledge. Matt moved back to the wall and Shiro followed him, only to continue the assult of kisses trailing down his neck.   
“Put your arms around my neck and jump up.” Shiro said as he stood up straight. Matt nodded and put his arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs round the others’ waist. They’d never tried this before, but neither of them complained. They were constantly trying new things and if one of them didn’t like it, they didn’t do it again. When it was established that Matt was safe and wouldn’t fall, Shiro walked over to the bed and sat down before Matt straddled him and continued their kiss as the other grabbed his ass.   
Okay his ass was fantastic and Shiro loved it. They continued like this for a while, just grinding on each other and kissing like the world would end if they stopped until Matt broke off the kiss to breathe.   
“Hah, we should get undressed if we carry on. I’m hard already.” He stood up and started to strip, slowly, almost teasingly slow, until only his boxers remained. By the time he was at level of undress, Shiro wasn’t far behind. He only had his trousers and boxers left. Matt stared at Shiro’s chest in awe, he loved every inch of the man. That was when he lowered down Shiro’s body planting kisses as he went and knelt down in front of Shiro’s crotch. Shiro helped Matt by unbuttoning the button on his trousers and left the rest to the kneeling man. Matt used his teeth and pulled the zipper down until he was satisfied. He then moved his hands to the top of the trousers and pulled them down until they met Shiro’s ankles. He then repeated the same thing for Shiro’s pants, however this time it got a better result from Shiro. His breath hitched when his erection met the cold air in the room and Matt stared at it in awe. Like he said, he truly loved every inch of the man.   
“Well? Want me to suck you off babe?” Matt said, his hands were on his own pants, sliding them down his legs and pulling them off; discarding them on the floor.   
“Oh, god please.” Shiro said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and spreading his legs so Matt got easier access to his boner.   
“You’re polite. I’ll get you off. You have to return the favour though.” Matt smirked and simply moved so he was face to face with Shiro’s erection. He started by moving his hand and rubbing his thumb on his head. He then moved his hands again to the base of the cock and put his wet lips around the head of Shiro’s cock, hollowing his mouth in the process. While Matt knew he wouldn’t be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth, he would be able to pleasure his boyfriend. His hand moved up and down the cock, rubbing and twisting his hand round the thick member.   
“Mhm, keep going” Shiro said as he moved on of his hands to Matt’s hair and the other moving to his nipples, twisting the hardening nubs. Matt moved his hand away and simply left his mouth on Shiro’s cock. He continued by moving his lips down to about half-way and then moved his mouth back up and then moved his mouth completely, giving himself a second to breathe.   
“You okay?” Matt nodded and moved his mouth back to the wet cock, moving his mouth up and down with his cheeks hollowed. He continued this until he felt his hair being tugged by Shiro, who was panting and slightly moaning at the pleasure.   
“What’s going on?” Matt asked. He stood up and sat on Shiro’s lap as he laid his head in Shiro’s neck.   
“Want me to fuck you?” Shiro replied. Right now, the two were hard and both horny.   
“Yes please, want me to finger myself first or do you want to?” Matt just wanted to have sex with his beautiful boyfriend at this point.   
“You finger yourself for me, scissor yourself open while I get a condom on beautiful.” Shiro kissed Matt as the two stood up, only for Matt to lay back down on the bed. He leaned over to the side of the bed and found a bottle of lube ready for them to use. He popped the lid and squeezed some onto his fingers. He then moved to get comfy and rubbed his fingers over his hole. He shudder as the cold fingers ran past his hole and one pushed in and he began to push it in and out until he went to add a second finger. This was when he quietly moaned, making Shiro smile.   
Shiro while trying to stay looking at the show the unfolded in front of him, went to the draw and pulled out a condom before slowly ripping the packet and slowly putting the rubber on his cock. He resisted the urge to rub himself til he came and went back over to the bed. He sat down and put his hand round the base of Matt’s cock and started to rub, making him moan.   
“Uh huh please I need you in me Shiro.” Matt panted as he added a third finger. His cheeks were flushed at this point and all he needed was relief. Shiro’s cock was good at doing that.   
“Are you ready? I don’t want to hurt you.” Shiro moved on top of Matt, but not doing anything until he was given word to go forward.   
“Yeah, I’m good. Just please, I need you.” Matt replied and that that Shiro put his hand on his cock and guided it to Matt’s prepared hole. He started by pushing in the head and waiting a few seconds and then kept pushing his cock until he was all the way inside Matt. The heat was intense and Matt squeezed his ass together while he moaned. After a few minutes, Matt had finished adjusting and gave Shiro a nod, showing Shiro that he was ready.   
The cock in his ass felt amazing, that’s all Matt could think about. So after he nodded to Shiro, letting him know he was ready, Shiro started to thrust in and out of his ass. It felt so good to have something fucking him other than his fingers.   
The pace may have been slow at first but after a while, it got faster and faster, and Matt knew he wouldn’t be able to old out long. Shiro removed his cock for a second, only to slam it back in again, hitting Matt’s sweet spot, making him moan and throw his head back.   
“I-I wana ride you.” He spoke between quiet moans. Shiro nodded and pulled out. Matt got onto his knees and Shiro laid down on the bed. He then moved on top of Shiro’s rock hard cock and slammed his hips down in one go. Matt moaned louder this time and again he head went back in the process. He felt Shiro hold his dick and start to rub as he raised his hips and slammed back down again, getting faster and faster with each bounce.   
“I-I’m gunna cum, oh god it’s so good. You’re so big inside me.” He moaned before coming all over Shiro’s chest. He lifted off and slid the condom off Shiro’s cock. Luckily he hadn’t cum yet so he moved down the bed where his face met Shiro’s cock for the second time and started to blow him off once more. This time however, Shiro gripped Matt’s hair and thrust into his mouth, a sign he was close.   
“Oh, gunna suck my cock, huh? That’s it, make me cum baby. Oh yes.” Shiro moaned as he thrust into Matt’s mouth. After a while of thrusting and sucking, Shiro released into Matt’s mouth and Matt removed his mouth from Shiro’s spent cock.   
“That was fun.” Matt said as he stood up. Shiro stood up next to him as they kissed once more.   
“Yeah, I love you. We should go shower.” Shiro added after they kissed.   
“Mhm, let’s go. I love you too babe.” Matt grabbed Shiro’s hand as they walked to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so bad! Honestly I don't know what to say, feel quite weird about publishing smut.


End file.
